


The call

by Wicked_ohyeah



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_ohyeah/pseuds/Wicked_ohyeah
Summary: Rick receive an interesting call for Michonne. It's pure smut guys!





	1. Chapter 1

Rick was about to enter the shower when he heard his phone ring by the bathroom sink. Normally, he would’ve probably let it go to voicemail and call back whoever called him later. But he was very aware that it was not any person, it was Michonne. Rick could tell that it was her because of the ringtone he assigned to her caller id, it wasn’t anything special; just different from the one he used for all his other contacts. He wanted to be able to know when it was her calling. The only other person with a singular ringtone was Carl.

Rick wrapped his towel around his waist and walked to the sink to answer his phone.

“Hey.” he answered, a smile crossing his lips.

“Hi,” Michonne answered back with her own smile. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“Well, I was just about to take a shower when you called, you know I have that thing with the precinct tonight. I’m not really feeling like going but I guess being the sheriff, I don’t have much of a choice.” Rick explained.

“Well, I won’t keep you too long then…” Michonne trailed off, she kept quiet as if debating something. “What are you wearing?” She continued.

“Well it’s not really black tie attire kinda thing, but I do have to clean up for tonight.” Rick innocently explained. Michonne let out a small laugh at his naïve response. “What?” He asked with his own laugh, not understanding why she was chuckling, but still laughing with her.

“No, what are you wearing, now?” She asked again her voice deeper than usual, making him realize her intentions. Rick faltered at the question, he could feel some warmth spreading in his cheeks. He couldn’t say he was a prude, really far from it, but compared to Michonne, he could be more reserved. But she had her ways to make him be more vocal.

“I only have my towel around my waist.” He shyly described.

“Yeah?” Michonne added.

“Yeah” He gave back still a bit timid.

“I would love to see this view.” She huskily declared to him “You know what I would do if I was there with you?” She asked, seduction dripping from her voice. “Wouldn’t you like for me to be there?” She continued, earning a sigh from him.

“Of course,” Rick answered, leaning on the counter behind him and his free hand playing with the towel around his waist.

“Do you want me to tell you?” Michonne toyed with him, Rick stayed silent as excitement took over his body. “You gonna have to answer me Rick.” The way she could say his name send shivers all over his body, he cleared his throat.

“Yeah.” He answered briefly, he already felt like he couldn’t keep his composer any longer. She completely had him in the palm of her hands.

“Well,” She started slowly “I would kiss you on your lips first, then I would kiss your neck right where you like it,” She described to him. Rick closed his eyes, bringing the image she was illustrating to life.

“I would glide my hands all over your torso, I’d take my time caressing every inch of skin. I’d want to see you squirm for more. Do you want me to do more, Rick?” She questioned him, bringing him back to the present.

“Yes.” He simply replied throatily.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” She instructed.

“I want you to touch me.” Rick let out in a whisper.

“Where?” She questioned him seductively.

“Lower.” He answered, eyes still closed, his left hand moving closer to where he really wanted her to touch him.

“You have to be more specific, Rick” She gave back, her voice silky. Rick really enjoyed that dominating side of Michonne, especially in these moments of pure pleasure. At work, he always was the one in charge and to be followed, so it was really gratifying when she had total control over him like she did now.

“Under my towel” He retorted to her demand. Knowing that’s how explicit he’ll probably go for now, yet to be comfortable with this new experience, Michonne continued.

“Then what?” She continued with her interrogations, inciting him.

“Keep on kissing me,” Rick started “All over my body.” He finished before she could demand further more description.

“I would kiss down your neck as my hands slid down on your beautiful chest. My nails would scrape your skin and I would follow with my tongue.” Rick’s breathing hitched at her depiction, which only encouraged Michonne to go further. “I would kiss down your stomach, over your navel to the edge of the towel around your waist. My hands would graze the front of the towel, I would take my time undoing it while I lick the skin just above it.” Stopping for a beat, “Are you enjoying that?” Michonne questioned him. Of course, she already knew the answer to her question, but she wanted to hear it from him.

“Yeah.” He shakenly let out, gaining a smile from Michonne.

“I’m glad to hear so,” She continued “My hands are slowly pull the towel away from your body and start touching you. Caressing you slowly, gripping a little bit more firmly.”

Rick started rubbing the front of towel slowly, eyes closed, picturing what she was describing as if she was right there with him. His free hand moving to the opening of the towel, gliding it inside where he was vividly imagining her touching him.

“Are you touching yourself Rick?” She asked him, pulling him out to the present. But he couldn’t quite focus on what she had just asked him, all of his effort put onto the wave of pleasure he was feeling at the present time. “Are you?” She pressed.

“Yes, I am.” Rick finally answered.

“Does it feel good?” Michonne questioned tantalizingly.

“So good.” He gave back shakenly.

“What else am I doing?” She quizzed him, coaxing him into sharing more of what he was imagining. Rick cleared his throat, trying to gain some clarity. “Would you like for me to take you in my mouth?” She proposed seductively.

“Hmmm yeah” Rick let out, his voice scruffy.

“I’m using both of my hands to rub you, slowly. I’m kissing the tip, licking my way down before going back up. And I’m slowing taking you in my mouth.” She described to him, she could hear his breathing becoming more and more labored as a chocked moan escaped his lips. “I love having you in my mouth, you taste so good.” She continued with a sultry voice.

“I keep moving my hands, tightening them a bit more as I keep sucking. Caressing you with my tongue.”

“Fuck, shit” Whispered Rick as the speed of his hand augmented.

“I want you to come Rick,” Michonne commanded. “Come for me.”

It was all it took for him to reach the finish line. He could feel the surge of pleasure overcoming his body, his hand kept on going. He finally came gasping, his hot sperm covering his hand. Rick slowed down his movement to a halt, trying to catch his breath.

“I think I might forget about tonight and just come to you!” Proclaimed Rick with a lazy smile on his lips after a beat.

“No, you know you can’t do that!” Chuckled Michonne. “But I do want you to think about it for the entire night.” She told him, voice raspy.

“Huh, I don’t think I’ll be able to survive the night then.” He responded, his voice filled with desire.

“Oh you will, and I promise that I will make it worthwhile.” She seductively enticed him.

“Yes ma’am.” He answered with a snicker.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick couldn't keep his focus on the event he was presently part of. None of these people droning on and on and on about things he had no interest in, could keep his mind from wandering to Michonne. His thoughts kept on going back to that phone call; he kept on visualizing what he would do if she were just under him.

  
Rick thought that he endured enough punishment and decided the hell with this event. Dinner had been served and all the important speeches were giving. His face has been seen sufficiently. He could just slip out and get to Michonne. He excused himself from the conversation that he barely participated in and made his escape to his truck.

Michonne was lounging in her living room when headlights of a car entering her driveway brightened room, she got up from the couch to go look at the window. Recognizing Rick's car, she went to the door to greet him.

The moment she opened the door he was on her; hands grabbing at her hips, pushing her against the wall behind her as he closed the door with his foot. Hands gliding down her thighs, pulling her up Michonne instinctively wrapped her legs around his narrow hips. Rick brought his lips to hers for a deep kiss, tongue meeting hers.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the event?" She asked between kisses.

"Are you kidding? How was I supposed to survive the night after you got me all riled up?" He responded accentuating with a swift movement of his pelvis into hers, his erection wakening all of her senses.

"What? Little innocent me?" Michonne breathlessly gave back.

"You know damn well what you do to me" Rick growled back into her neck, biting into it before licking the patch of skin.

"I don’t think I do. What don’t you show me?" Dark eyes sultry dancing over his feature, a smirk playing on her lips. Rick’s eyes squinted at the dare.

A grunt escaped his lips as he brought his right hand to her hair, pulling at the locs eliciting a surprised gasped from Michonne. His left hand slid up her thigh to her ample behind and gave it a squeeze. Rick buried his face in her neck, placing kisses on the part where her neck and shoulder met, all whilst grinding more forcefully into her.

"Its that all you got?" She questioned teasingly, hands buried into his hair. Rick tore his mouth away from her neck looking at her straight in the eyes. An electric wave emanated from her core and escalading her body at the sight of the dark veiled covering his eyes.

His gaze held hers for a short moment before dropping to her lips. Rick bowed his head, closing the short distance between them as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss held nothing innocent as it was sloppy and aggressive. He trusted his tongue in her mouth as his right hand roughly palmed her breast, kneading the mound, pinching the nipple between his fingers through the fabric of her shirt. A soft whine pushed out of Michonne's lips. Her back arching away from the wall, her torso pushing into Rick's.

Rick did very much enjoy Michonne being completely in charge, it really did something to him. But to see her entirely overwhelmed by the pleasure he gave her, almost made him lose his mind. He adored to just look at her and watch her abandoned her composure, he strived to get her into that state any chance he got.

The grip he had on her ass tightened, his fingers dug into her soft flesh. Rick pushed his hips harder into her, making Michonne gasped and moaned. He slid his hand away from her breast, down her torso to her hip. Rick glided his hand to the front of her thin short she was wearing, unabashedly apply pressure to her clit with his thumb. Interchanging between making circle and pressing down all while still grinding into her.

"Rick." Michonne whispered.

"What is it?" He cockily asked.

"Please... I just..." Michonne couldn't finish her sentence, pushing her head back against the wall, her eyes tightly shut.

"What do you want?" He questioned seductively, gaze never dropping from her face.

"Please I... I need more." She finally let out.

"You'd like that?" He drawled saucily, a lopsided grin appeared on his lips and she mewled as a response. "Not so arrogant now, are you?" Rick teased her. Michonne opened her eyes, looking straight into his.

"And you have yet to show me what you got." She was pushing him, she knew that and she enjoyed it very much. 

Rick pulled his hands away from her body, Michonne let out a small noise of disapproval. 

With Michonne still in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, he brought them over to her couch. Flopping them onto it, laying his full weight on her. He kissed her hard, sliding his hands alongside of her body before pulling away from her. Rick started to rip clothes off of her body. He kneeled between her legs, pulling at her thighs, bending her legs so her feet were planted on the sofa on either side of his legs.

Rick's eyes traveled all over her body, Michonne started to squirm under his intense scrutiny. Her thighs went further apart on their own accord at the feeling of his fingers dancing on her skin. Rick dropped his eyes to her core, he licked his lips at the evident signs of her arousal for him.

He slid his hands down her thighs until they reached her labia. He lightly grazed it before sliding back up her thighs, stopping at her knees, caressing the skin. Michonne started to grind upward, silently trying to convince him to bring his hands back down.  Rick seemed hypnotized by her movement for a moment but, he pulled himself away from her and stood before the couch. He took his time peeling off his own layers of clothes, starting with his dress shirt as he left his suit jacket in his truck.

After he finished undressing, he took his time trailing his gaze up and down Michonne's body. She bit her lip as she looked down his own body, appraising his own sign of arousal. She closed her legs, rubbing her thighs one against the other as her hands glided the length of them. Rick locked eyes on her hips as they were undulating in her search of friction.

Rick couldn't help himself when he stroked his member at the view of Michonne looking desperate for his touch. Caressing the tip with his thumb before slowly stroking down reaching the base, he repeated the movement a couple of time before making his way back on the couch. He took back his place between her legs.

Framing her head with his arms, he caressed the tip of her nose with his own before tracing her lips with his tongue and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He leisurely rubbed his length along her core, Michonne's nails dragged down his back at the sensation. As Rick put more force into his movement gaining a mix of moan and grunt from her, making his hips falter. 

"Make that sound again" He growled into her ear.

"Make me!" She gruffly said, always so defiant.

Rick hooked his left hand behind her right knee, hiking her leg higher up. He started to grind more fervently into her, earning gasps and soft cries from her as his member rubbed against her clit.

Rick hummed, "That’s not good enough." He drawled out, his voice deep. Michonne loved to see the more dominant side of Rick, but she loved even more the fact that she brought it out of him. 

Rick pulled away from her, he turned her on her stomach. Grabbing at her waist, he pulled so she would be on her knees with her torso still on the couch. He caressed the skin between her shoulder blades, taking his time sliding his hands down her back. He stopped at her ass, massaging the soft flesh before smacking the right cheek. Michonne let out a deep grunt from her throat.

"That's better!" Rick drawled with a smirk she couldn't see.

He gave the other cheek the same treatment, making Michonne pushed back into his hips. She started to grind into him done with all the teasing, Rick hold on her waist tightened has he brought her even closer to him.

He grabbed himself, gliding the tip along her slit before pushing into her. Michonne let out a satisfactory breath at the feel of him in her. Rick stood still for a beat, appreciating the feel of her around him. He started to move slowly, taking his time, feeling no rush for this moment to end. Michonne met each of his movement with a sway of her hips.

Rick laid on top of her, trapping her between his hard chest and the sofa. He glided his arms under her stomach as their fingers of their right hands interlaced. He moved into her more force with long hard strokes. Noises of grunts, moans and whimpers filled the otherwise silent room. Michonne turned her head on the side, her free hand clawed at the fabric of the sofa.

Rick placed kisses on her neck, cheek and shoulder. His left hand went further down until it reached the bundle of nerve, he played around it with two fingers, gasps and barely formed words escaped her lips. He could feel himself approaching the edge as the rhythm of his hips staggered.

“C’mon baby,” He whispered into her ear, a whine left her lips as a response. “Come for me.” He encouraged her, never halting his ministration on the bundle of nerves under his fingers. Michonne body froze as a wave of pleasure washed over her, Rick gave a couple of strokes before following her, a grunt on his lips. His full weight on top of her.

“Finally satisfied?” He asked smugly, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

“More then.” She gave back with a lazy smile.


End file.
